Blood of Olympus epilogue
by Reidisaboss
Summary: Rick Riordan has left us all hanging with so many questions after BoO. How does Leo get home? For those of you who read the Kane Chronicles, when does Percy speak Carter's name? Who brought them together? And what does he/she want? And a new plot twist: Remember friends new and old. Find out all of these questions in this epilogue. (I'll probably shoot for about 15 or so chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Piper

After so long, I can't believe we're actually home. I just wish Leo could be here with us. That mischievous little smile, the curly hair, the ADHD, and the machines he made were gone forever.

Well... maybe not forever. Hazel had pulled me aside and told me something had felt different about his death. There was no way he could've taken the physicians cure, the potion that me, Jason, and Leo had made Asclepius brew for them, that would cure anything, even death. Hazel had obscured the mist and made it look like I had the bottle, when Leo had done... whatever with it. Nobody knew what he had done with the bottle except himself. He had told Frank and Hazel and that was it. If he came back... no, I wouldn't get my hopes up. He was dead. The Oath to keep with a final breath line was about him. Everyone knew that he had sworn on the river Styx to come back to get Calypso from her island prison of Ogygia. An oath on the river Styx had to be kept. Only twice had it not been kept, and the people who had made it were gods. Zeus and Poseidon; one sired Thalia, who was now the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, and the other sired Percy Jackson, the son of the sea God. Over by the lake, Percy a was canoeing with his brother, Tyson. Tyson was a Cyclopes, so he was about 6'7. He also weighed about a ton. Percy was using his power over water to keep the boat afloat. Tyson was the best rower in the camp, and he was using his strength to paddle so hard, the water splashing behind him hit Alliea, the daughter of Demeter behind him. Alliea yelped, and Tyson yelled "Sorry, pretty lady!".

Alliea blushed and snuck a glance over at Ella, Tyson's girlfriend, a harpy with red feathers. Ella was absorbed in her book, however, and didn't notice. Alliea breathed a sigh of relief, as Ella tended to attack people who might be remotely interested in Tyson. Percy crossed the finish line and stood up in his canoe, arms above his head. This promptly made the canoe flip over, and Percy came up grinning and whooping. He righted the canoe and swam over to the shore. I smiled and went over to the Aphrodite cabin. Lacey was there, picking up some photos that had gotten strewn on the floor. "Hey Lacey, let me help you with that."

"Sure," she said, scooting over to give me some room. "You know, I never got to thank you about getting Drew out of the counselor spot."

"That's okay, Lacey."

"Well, thank you. It means so much to me. Drew was a big meanie." She said, pouting. "At least now that you took out that stupid 'rite of passage', then I don't have to break Brady's heart. People were telling me that I was stupid, and that I would never actually break his heart cause I was actually in love with him. Well, we're the children of the goddess of love! We should preserve love, not break it down."

"Thanks. Really, it was nothing. All I did was-" I was cut off by the conch horn sounding.

"Lunch time." Said Lacey. "We can talk later. Thanks again, Piper."

"Your welcome." I said. I got up and walked after Lacey into the pavilion. As I ate and laughed at Lacey's corny jokes, I noticed that the Hephaestus cabin was looking very depressed. Jake Mason, the head counselor, was making half hearted jokes, trying to cheer them up, like "How many Cyclopes does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" And "why did the Colchis bull cross the road?", but it did no good. They were depressed that Leo was gone, and now that the solution to the cabin's curse was dead, they were worried their curse might be back, too


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

_**Percy**_

"Percy, daddy sent me a dream last night." Said Tyson, wiping off his hair while I put away my paddles in the boathouse.

"Oh. Okay. What did he say?" I said, a little bit jealous. I _never_ got messages from dad. The only one I had ever gotten was after I went to the sea of monsters (A.K.A. The Bermuda Triangle.), and he said two words: Brace yourself. So that wasn't a very exciting message. Tyson, on the other hand, _always_ got messages from Poseidon.

"He said, _remember friends, new and old._ Does that make sense?"

I was staring at Tyson. Old friends? Could that mean Leo? No... Maybe. And... I'd thought lately, since Gwen managed to come back from the dead after she was speared from behind when we were playing war games because death was chained up, that maybe another old friend would come back. He had died… long ago. During the titan war. New friends though… I had no idea what that might mean. I went over to Annabeth, to ask her about Tyson's dream.

"I don't know, Percy, it might be telling us to look out for Thalia or a new demigod." She said, though she didn't look sure. Thalia _had _been missing since her hunters had helped Reyna and Nico and Coach Hedge get away from Orion, a giant who had been chasing them since they set off from greece with the Athena Parthenos.

"But what if it's… _him?_"

"Then he'll come to us. We can't just quit everything and go looking for him. Wait…" she said, frowning. "We are talking about the same person, right?"

"Well, who are _you _talking about?" I asked.

"Leo, of course."

"Well, if it's an _of course, _then why are you asking?" I asked, stalling for time because that's _not _who I was talking about.

"Because you might be talking about Ben." She said.

"Yeah. I guess I was thinking of both. Ben might have come back since Thanatos was imprisoned. But… I don't know if that's what's best. What if Hades just takes him back?"

"Oh, Percy that's not going to happen. He didn't take Gwen back, did he?"  
"Let's just not talk about this anymore. I want to talk to Piper, or maybe Jason when he comes back. Leo was their closest friend. Maybe they have an idea as to where he might be." I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and stepped inside, surprised to find that it was an absolute mess. Tyson was the neatest Cyclopes to ever live. He wouldn't allow a mess like this.

"Brother... Did you make this mess?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and Tyson was staring at me.

"No, big guy. I don't know what happened."

"But... If you did not, then who did?" He said, confused.

"That would be me." Said another voice behind me.

Standing behind me was a boy with dark brown hair, and dark bluish-green eyes. He looked strangely familiar. Then I knew. He looked like my dad.

_Remember friends, new and old._ I understood the new part now. Poseidon was telling me that this guy...

"Hi Percy. I'm your brother."


	3. Chapter 3: Frank

_**Frank**_

It was the first war games since before the quest. Hannibal reared when a stray arrow peirced her leg, the scorpions fired bolts of fire at the attackers, and the water cannons gushed out water so fast Dakota flew back twenty feet when he got blasted in the chest. "Legion!" I yelled, commanding my group, the fifth cohort. "_Orbem Formate!_"

They lined up in a circle formation and I yelled "_Sollicitudin!_", directing them forward. I ran with them and when Jason popped up beside me, I grinned. Jason would be awesome for what I needed to do next. I sprinted up toward the fort. "Jason, make sure to keep their attention on you. Dodge the water and the scorpion blasts. Get ready to climb."

I used my hydra arrows to make a ladder. I smiled. _An old trick._ I thought. I remembered doing the same with Percy, that first day he got here with his memory wiped clean. And of course, Hazel. Ever since we started going out, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her in some part of my mind. I'd mostly thought about how close she had come to dying when her and Jason went up a cliff to battle Sciron. If she got in anymore danger, that might happen again.

We were up and over the wall in no time. We took out the other guards at the turrets and descended the stairs down to the flag room. The guards tried to take us down, but I turned into a bull and flung them aside. I snorted at Jason, pointing toward the flag with my snout. I turned back to human form and grabbed the other guard, who was starting to groan,and rammed him against the wall. We had almost made it to the ladder when we were caught.

"Not so smart now are you, Grace?" Asked Kevin, who I remembered was of one Octavian's main supporters. Now that he was dead, Kevin and a few others that were high up in Octavian's gang hated the Greeks and anyone who had anything to do with them. Jason had spent some time at the Greek camp, and I had gone one quest with four other Greeks, so these guys were bound to be spiteful.

"Hey, does it feel like a storm out here?" Asked Jason.

"Oh, don't try anything, Grace. You'll sincerely regret it!" Said Marcus, another one of Octavian's old supporters.

"You can make me regret it later, Marcus, at the victory party." Said Jason, bringing down a bolt of lightning. Even from several feet away, my hair stood up, not that there was much. We leaped over the unconscious body's of the other team, jumping down the ladder, and running back over the line. "Victory to the attackers!" Yelled Reyna over the cheers. "No kitchen duty to the third, fourth, and fifth cohorts for the next week!" More cheers. I ran off the field.

"Hey Frank. Nice job getting the flag." Said Hazel.

I blushed. I did that whenever Hazel praised me. "_I _didn't. Jason did."

"But he told me you turned into a nice bull." She said, giggling.

I reddened even more.

"So... You want to go to that ledge over the Field of Mars for dinner?"

"Uh... Sure!" I always got flustered when Hazel asked me out. It had happened twice, including this time, in the last two weeks. I was determined to get used to it and stop being flustered, but that was easier said than done.

I don't know what happened next, but the next thing I saw was Hazel's knees.

She burst out laughing and I realized what had happened. I had turned into a French bulldog.

I couldn't stop my tail from wagging, too. I'd thought that I could keep my powers in check, but maybe not this time. I turned back into myself and laughed even harder. Hazel was trying hard not to laugh, but failing.

Soon, we picked ourselves up and walked to the dining hall. After a nice dinner, (and a nice walk.) we walked back to the fifth cohort barracks, and Hazel went to the girls dormitory. Now that I was a praetor, I had to sleep in the praetors house. Previously lived in by Percy, and before that, Jason, the whole place was full of their stuff. It was hard to go to sleep without the comforting snores of the others, but I did, only about a half hour past my usual time.

Unfortunately, my sleep didn't last long. I was awoken by a pounding, and the clock read 4:42. I groaned. Slowly, I looked around for the source of the noise. Jason was tapping at the window. He was grinning, and I saw Hazel's silhouette, crying, but in a strange way. I ran outside and ran over.

"What's wrong? Why is Hazel crying?" I demanded of Jason.

"I got an iris-message." He said.

"So? Why is Hazel crying?"

"Because it was from Leo."

Now I realized why the way Hazel was crying looked strange. They were happy tears.

"How? Did he take the serum?"

"Yeah. He put it in an I.V.."

"Connected to..."

"Festus. It turns out Festus didn't take as much damage as we thought. He found Ogygia, and he's flying back right now with Calypso.

The next thing we knew, we were crying and hugging. And then there was a voice right by us. A familiar voice.

"_Guys!" _ I turned around and there was Percy Jackson, shimmering in the rainbow of an iris-message.

"Guys, I just found out! Poseidon broke the oath twice!"


	4. Chapter 4: UNCA LEO IS IN DA HOWZ!

_**Leo**_

Since dying, I'd come to appreciate the small things in life. The sun glinting off of Festus's scales, the company of Calypso, and coming back home. I don't mean "home", the small apartment building where I grew up, I don't mean any of the seven foster homes I was sent to, I mean camp half-blood. I sprang Calypso from her prison of Ogygia. It turns out that the island was suspended in the sky, from the bottom looking like a cloud. Festus flew over the end and breathed fire. He dove toward the glittering sea below, roaring. I landed on the ground and a young girl looked over and her jaw dropped. Then her eyes glazed over and Calypso barked with laughter.

"I love what the mist does to the mortals. It's just so... Comical."

I grunted with agreement. "Okay, you go over there and ask where we are. I'll try to find out if there's any damage on Festus that I didn't see."

"And what shall I do if the townspeople get suspicious? Or if they don't speak English?"

"Either tell them you got lost or try to find someone who does." I said, looking around. We had landed in what looked like an Mexican village. Red tile roofs gave it a beaten down look. Graffiti coverd the walls, and dirty water leaked out of the gutters. "Nõ Habla Inglès." Said the man Calypso was talking to him. I walked over and said, "Què ciudad estamos en?" I asked in Spanish, trying to get the man to tell me what city we were in. The man looked surprised at first, then smiled. "Amarillo!"

I groaned. That was a long way from New York. Then an idea struck me. I could go to camp Jupiter. It was a lot nearer, just a couple hundred miles north, and with Festus, we could get there in just a couple hours.

Four hours later, after fixing Festus and Iris-messaging Jason, I landed in camp Jupiter to a hundred cheers and whistles and a crying Hazel.

"You _idiot_!" She screamed, punching me in the gut. As I keeled over, she yelled at me some more "Taking that dumb risk! I knew I shouldn't have let you!"

"Ooooo... yeah, you shouldn't have. That stupid Physician's Cure _hurt_!"

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, concerned.

"The only thing that hurts right now is that punch you gave me."

"Sorry about that." She said, sheepishly." I just... I'm glad your back."

"Thanks, Hazel." I went over to Jason and Frank. Jason was trying not to laugh. Frank was doing his bully stuff, shoving Dakota, calling me a scrawny runt, and punching Reyna. No, actually, he wasn't. He was trying not to laugh as well.

"So Leo, what happened? Where did you land to fix Festus?"

"We landed in Mexico. Good thing I know Spanish." I said, chuckling.

"We refueled and got over the Mexican border a couple hours ago. Then we got here.

Hey,"I said, confused, "Why do you look so weird? Like, your happy, but nervous, too."

Jason grinned anxiously, "Well... Percy has a brother."

"_What_? But... How old is he?"

"Twelve.

"But then... Poseidon didn't just break the oath once! He had _two _kids! Is he going to get in trouble?"

"Well, I thought about that, and since Zeus had two kids, me and Thalia, and Hades technically did too, then he might not get in serious trouble. But don't be too sure. Anything could happen."

But as I went back over to Festus, where Calypso and Hazel were talking, I couldn't shake the feeling that Poseidon was in deep trouble


	5. Annabeth

_**Annabeth**_

"So you guys are the Heroes Of Olympus, basically?"

It was a sunny day, but there was a feeling of anxiety, caused by worry of Poseidon, masked by pleasure on the campers faces. Grover, an old friend, was playing volleyball with some Satyrs, their hooves kicking up sand. Grover was a Satyr as well. His horns were small for his age, and he stuttered when he got nervous. Even so, he had gone to the roman base when they were about to wage war on us, and tried to talk it out.

Next to me, Matthew, Percy's brother, was asking me about the quests we had gone on.

He kicked his feet at the bench we were sitting on. His story on how he got here had been short.

He just said he had lived with his mom in Oregon, and he had been claimed at his house, but his sign had been a rearing horse, not a trident like Percy's. He had rode in a plane to New York, and hiked up to the camp. His mom and stepdad had been drunks and not very caring for their son, so they had told him the truth about his real parents without a thought that they might be endangering their son even more. So it had been an easy decision to leave. When he got to camp half blood, he had gone to Chiron and asked where he should be staying. When he said cabin three, he had asked how many others would be staying, and he had told him Percy and Tyson. Then they had a long conversation about Percy's many quests, and then he had a conversation with Percy when he went to the cabin and then Percy said to ask me, because I had the best memory about the quests. _Sigh_. Percy. Really? Matthew was annoying, (like his brother) cute, (like his brother) and asked way too many questions. (Like his brother.) And his _brother_ was giving me him while he could've easily taken him along and talk to him while he practiced canoeing, and that was driving me crazy.

"Yes. I mean... kind of. We weren't the only ones."

"But come on! You're downplaying so many parts about your quest when you were just freaking _awesome. _Let's see... alone, you waded through a sea of Romans all trying to kill you to get a map, then you single-handedly trick a giant spider, despite the fact that your worse fear is spiders, then you survived Tartarus, which, by the way, a mortal had only done once before, and with only one other person. And all this in the past few months, and that's only what you did out of a crew of seven, not even counting what you did in the Titan war. So yes, I'd say you guys are heroes of olympus."

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes, we are, but we had help. Reyna helped, coach hedge helped, and Nico, and Asclepius, helping us with the Physicians Cure." I said, a bit frustrated.

"Okay. I just still think you guys are the main contributors." He said, kicking his feet some more.

"Matthew..."

"Wait. What's going on out there?" He asked, pointing to the sea.

"What do you... Oh." I said in a small voice. A _huge _wave was coming toward the shore. Already, it blocked out the bottom half of the sun, and I could tell it was miles away.

"Run around the cabins. Tell everyone to get into the big houses basement. I'll try the woods, if anyone's practicing. Will! Nico! Check the stables and the sword fighting arena." My mind raced, trying to think of places people might be. "Piper! Get the forges! Clarisse! Bunker 9! Actually, "

I paused, thinking. "Scratch that. Tell everyone to get to Bunker 9! It's safer! Clarisse, check the big house instead! And I'll check Rachel's cave!" Rachel had come back a week ago while she had a few weeks off from school.

Then Matthew shouted "Wait! I don't know the cabins that well! I don't know how to get to there from here."

I cursed. He was right. And Percy was out in the ocean with Tyson while the wave headed straight toward them. "Alright. Matthew, get the big house. Clarisse get Rachel's cave. I'll get the cabins. And..."

"What else is there? We're wasting time, Wise Girl!" Shouted Clarisse.

"Percy and Tyson are still out there! They're even closer to the wave. We have a motor boat but no one to spare..."

"I'll do it." Said a new voice behind us."

Ashley, the daughter of Demeter, Ben's former girlfriend, who had been in the Demeter cabin for the past two years refusing to come out. You know the five stages of grief? After Ben died in The Battle Of The Labyrinth, Ashley wouldn't come out of. She denied it for the first hour or so after the shock. Then she got into the other stages, and was still in acceptance. She would stay in her bed all day and stare at the ceiling, mumbling to herself. We brought her food from the cafeteria, but she hardly ever ate it. All the healers said it was post-traumatic stress. And now... She was out. And she was willing to rescue Percy.

"Ashley, are you sure?"

"Well... maybe I could get the cabins, and you could take the motor boat." She said.

"That's better. Since you're scared of water and all."

Ashley glared at me.

"Wait... she's scared of water? Wouldn't that help her, since her mom is basically the God of plants?" Said Clarisse.

"It's agriculture, not plants. And you were the one who were talking about wasting time! Let's go." She said, and raced off toward the cabins.

At the beach, I hopped into the motor boat and sped toward the wave. It was now probably only a couple minutes away, but I knew Percy didn't go far from the shore. Tyson didn't like not being able to see it, and soon I saw the tiny dot racing toward the shore. I sped toward it, and as I got closer, it looked like Percy was using his power over water to get the boat to the shore. I zoomed over and told Percy to get into the boat.

"Alright." He said, jumping over the side into our boat. Tyson jumped next and made the water slosh over the side. I quickly gave a tight hug and then directed the boat toward the shore. Percy cursed.

"What?" I yelled over the sound of the waves splashing against the side of the boat.

"We can't make it to anyplace safe before the wave hits shore! The camp's most secure place is Bunker 9 and we'd have to run and we still wouldn't have enough time to make it! "

"You're right!" I said, silently cursing myself. Then I remembered the demons from the underworld, who made curses from people you had been cursed by in the past real. So I quickly took it back. Then I had an idea.

"Let's go to the woods outside Bunker 9 and land there, and then run into the mountain!" I shouted.

"Alright!" Said Percy and he steered the boat down shore. I looked back, and the wave was just a few seconds away from shore.

"Hurry up!" I screamed, and Percy nodded, his face right with determination.

"I have an idea!" I said. "Ram the boat into the shore!"

"Why? Are you crazy?" Yelled Percy.

"Just trust me!" I screamed.

"Fine!" He gritted his teeth and zoomed the boat faster.

The boat slammed into the shore and we flew up in the air. We landed just outside the entrance to Bunker 9, ran inside, and collapsed on the ground. Jake Mason quickly closed the door behind us. We heard the wave crash against the wall, and sighed with relief. Actually, Percy's sigh was more like a sigh of pain. "You're squishing me!" He complained.

"Sorry!" I yelped, and jumped up quickly.

"Thanks." He gasped.

Piper came and helped us up. "Hey," She said."You know those things you talked to me about yesterday? With the big crocodile and, um, you know, those other guys? Can we go to one of the rooms and talk about that?

We sat down on one of the beds and started talking. "So Jason told me that a week or so ago, he met another one of those magicians."

"Really?" I said, remembering the interesting girl I had met just three days ago. She had to be three years younger than me, but she had used tactics that I had never seen before to destroy a monster.

"Yeah. He said his name was Walt. But then then Jason said that he said he didn't hear him at first, and then the guy said his name was Anubis, and then later said he was Walt again."

I snapped my fingers. "Didn't Sadie say her boyfriend was possessed by a god?"

"I think you said she said he was _hosting _a god." Percy suggested.

"You're right!" Said Piper. "And dad did a movie about Egyptian afterlife once and he said that the king of the underworld, Osiris, had a servant named Anubis."

I ran over to my laptop and flipped it open. After doing a Google search on Anubis, I said,

"So Osiris is kind of like Hades, right? And he has these scales in a place called the Hall of Justice. And he places a feather called the feather of truth on one side of a scale and then the guy who wants to go to the afterlife's heart on the other side, and if the heart is heavier, then he can't go. But if not, then he can. Anubis is the guardian of the Hall of Justice, and he places the heart on the scale. And once in a while, a god can appear in the mortal world, but only if he has a mortal host."

"So Jason talked to a god?"

"Well... The mortal, Walt, probably still had control. So what did they do?"

"Jason fought an Egyptian like... Well, a cat. It was like the cats you see in the paintings in Egyptian tombs, but ten feet tall. And it spit acid."

"Was it stone, or..."

"Stone, yeah. But Jason said Walt just touched it and it turned it to ashes. Then he turned around, said 'Gotta run' and ran away."

"Wow. Well... that sounded a lot quicker than my run-in with Sadie." I said.

"Yeah. But... Hey... I think it might be safe to go out now." Piper said, running over to look at the window magically enchanted to look like stone on the other side.

"Yeah! It's safe to go out now." She ran out to tell the others. We looked at each other. "Setne has made Greek and Egyptian demigods and magicians come together for the third time. The only one left... is ... Piper. Who'll she meet?"

**"How would I know?" Grumbled Percy, as he walked out of the room. "What I want to know is what that wave was about. I don't think it's a coincidence that Matthew showed up about the same time the wave came. Dad's in trouble."**


	6. Chapter 6: Ben

_**Ben**_

I staggered through the woods, panting. Similar to the dream I had at the beginning of this whole demigod mess. The day where I came here, my favorite place in the universe. I had been gone almost three years now, and I could only imagine what had happened. When I had died, we were in the middle of the second Titan war. The Battle of the Labyrinth had been the end of me. But now that I was back, my life could only improve. When I was young, my family had gotten filthy rich, and we moved to a huge mansion in South Carolina. Kate, my older sister, had died young, at the age of 4 back when we lived in Philadelphia. Now she was with me, because of the miracle of pure circumstance. She had appeared in San Diego, and I had appeared in Coronado Beach. We ran into each other, and hitchhiked up to Chicago. There she came up with the brilliant idea (I can't believe we didn't think of this before) of flying back to New York. She was shocked when I told her we had become millionaires after she had died, and my mom had forced me to memorize her credit card number and social security number "for emergencies". We had hiked here from JFK Airport, and now we were just miles away from the camp.

"Hey." Said Kate. "Do you see anything familiar?"

"No." I replied, as we jumped over a large boulder. "I'll climb a tree." I said, swinging my leg over the lowest branch. As I got to the highest branch, scanning the horizon, I saw it.

"Thalia's tree! I see it, I see it, I see it! I'm almost there!"

Kate cleared her throat expectantly. "Oh yeah, you too." I said. "I cant wait to introduce you to everybody. Okay…" I said, thinking. "I saw the tree over there," I said, pointing to the east, "So we need to go that way."

We started that way and soon we came to within a hundred yards of it. I started thinking about my favorite memories of camp halfblood. Beating Michael Yew at archery, flipping over the kayaks once we got within ten feet of the shore after boating out on the sound, the one date that Ashley and I got before I died… so on, so forth. Everything suddenly seemed so far away. I had mulled over those memories in Elysium every day until I saw that door of white light. I walked threw it, and met Kate, and went through all that to get back here.

To camp halfblood.

Where a giant wave was destroying the camp.

"No!" I screamed. I wasn't going to let something destroy the place I had called for years right when I was about to get back to it. Without thinking, I spread my arms and a ball of plasma started to form. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I can make miniature suns in my hand.

"Ben! What are you doing?" Screamed Kate. "You can't stop the entire wave with one Solar Ball! Even If you could, it would kill you!"

I ignored her and concentrated on making the ball of sun bigger and wider. Soon it was a massive ball above my head that I could barely hold. This was like the time at the mountain, holding up the sky. But this was dangerously hot, and my hands, which weren't totally immune to the sun, started to blister. As soon as I thought it was big enough, I threw it. If I had let it grow any longer, I wouldn't have been able to stop the wave it on time. I had total confidence that I could aim it correctly but I wasn't sure if the sun was big enough. As I threw it, I remembered what Kate had said. "Even if you could, it would kill you!". It was a little late, but I remembered in a panic that what Kate had said was true. If I wasn't careful, the effort could kill me.

Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Ashley

**Sorry I was slow getting this chapter up. (Can you say 4 months?) But over summer vacation I lost interest and I started writing again a few days ago. So, hoping to get these things up more often, here is the next chapter. **

**(Any more suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks)**

**-Reidisaboss**

_**Ashley**_

The news did come to a shock to me. I mean, if someone said that your dead boyfriend was found unconscious after summoning a giant ball of gas, then your first reaction wouldn't be to calmly say "Okay.", now would it?

I went down to the big house with Miranda, the head of my cabin. With tears streaming down my face, I walked through the door and into the room. Ben was still asleep, his lips slightly parted and his hair mussed up. I ran forward to the bed, grabbing the rails to support myself. I stared at him, and all the medical equipment beside the bed. The pulses on the screen were moving quickly and rapidly. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hi." A voice behind me said. "Are you Ashley?" I turned around, and there was a girl, probably a year or two older than me, looking at me. "I'm his sister. My name is Kate. He... He told me all about you." I was speechless with shock. All this time. Three years, spending so much time together, and he never mentioned he had a sister. Where had she been? She had to be his full sister, they looked so much alike. I looked back at him. His mouth was moving in slow whispers. He was talking in his sleep. I've always been a good lip-reader, and he was saying. "Yes. I have to protect her." Then he made a painful grimace. "No. I'm not leaving. I belong here. I can't go to Olympus. No. Not even my dad's palace. I'll be a free spirit." I turned around, about to ask Kate if she was his complete sister or not. Then I heard her saying, "Oh my god." I looked back at her. She was pointing behind me. I whirled around, wondering what on earth she was pointing at. I looked down at him, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. Then I saw that he wasn't breathing.

"_No!_" I screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said, rushing back to the bed and grabbed his body. I was crying and sobbing and squeezing his body so hard, looking back on it, I was sure it would snap in two. Then he let out a strangled cry. "Stop, stop, stop! You're gonna squeeze me to death for Zeus's sake! I was only joking! Oh my god." But now I was squeezing him even harder than before, and he just sighed and squeezed back. Then he forced my head up, probably to kiss me, not letting go. I looked into his eyes... What? His eyes were gold. They were never gold. They were always pale blue. I stepped back from him.

"What's up with your eyes?" I said uncertainly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they supposed to be blue?"

"Oh... that. Um... Well Ashley, I know you can take change better than most, but, well... I'm not sure if you can take this. This is pretty huge news. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. But well... Um... I'm… I'm a... a god." He hung his head. I had to take what he said and turn it over in my mind for a few seconds, and when I realized what he had said, I just sat there numbly for a couple of seconds, from the shock. Then I turned around and ran out of the room, the house, and into the woods. I climbed a tree. I sat there for a while. I just sat there, thinking for an hour.

"You know, you should probably go talk to him." Said a voice behind me. I slowly turned my head around. Miranda was looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hey. You read his lips. He said he was just talking to Zeus. You remember what he said. 'I have to protect her.' He was talking about you. He's not going anywhere. He can still be your boyfriend too. The Athena kids looked at the ancient laws and there's nothing about a god dating a mortal when he used to be a mortal, so you can-"

"Stop." I said.

Miranda looked hurt. "I only meant-"

"No, it's-"

A gigantic roar shook the whole forest.  
"What was that?" Asked Miranda.

"I- I don't know." For some reason, it was scaring me. I was never scared until I had seen the monster. But now I couldn't even see it and I was freaking out. I watched campers streaming out of the cabins to the armory, grabbing armor and weapons.

I starting jumping through the branches of the trees, and Miranda was right behind me. We both had the same skill for branch jumping, since we were both demeter's daughters I suppose. When we reached the clearing from which the sound had come from, we jumped down and joined the crowd. I went over to Ben, who was somehow looking determined and distracted at the same time. How is that possible? The two are like opposites. The expression, somehow, made him look even cuter. His brow furrowed with concentration, but his eyes were unfocused, staring into the distance. Percy was beside him, giving him concerned glances. Then he saw me, and said, "Ben! Look!" Ben looked around at me and said,

"Ashley, I'm sorry! But I would've died if I had'nt been made a God! I'm sorry. I can ask him to take it back and-"

"No Ben, it's okay. I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed some time to think. You don't need to be made human again, as long as I can still be your girlfriend. What's the monster?"

Percy scowled. "They shouldn't be here." He said. "I thought I'd scared 'em off for a good long while."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you see that a lot of people are trembling?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Yeah, like their worst fear is coming." Said Ben. Then it appeared to dawn on him, and he said, "Oh. What did you mean, about scaring them off?"

"I met them a while ago in Staten Island. Long story. But right now, we need to-"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" A voice said from behind us. Annabeth pushed through the crowd toward us. "You're the expert here. What do we do? And what about the third guy?"

"What third guy?" Said Percy. "Theres only two of them, right?"

"Oh, I guess you can't see him from here, but there's a third guy. He looks really shifty, like those guys you see outside the mall who are planning to tag the wall if you're not looking. Or pick your pocket. I don't recognize him, though."  
"Whoa. That's a once in a lifetime thing, Annabeth not knowing the name of a minor god or monster." Said Ben. Annabeth blinked once, twice, three times, and rubbed her eyes a few times before finally seeing that Ben was real, and not an illusion. "Um… is that Ben, or is the heat getting to me?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah. You were in Bunker 9 helping people get back to their cabins. Well, Ben is back, he summoned a giant ball of gas to stop the tidal wave, saving the camp and almost dying in the process. Now he's a god, although you can barely tell the difference. So, all in all, an average day for us." Said Percy, without taking a breath. "What about you?"

"Well, you know. You were there for most of it. Okay. Well good to have you back, Ben." She gave him a hug. Not that I cared, though. Okay, maybe I was a teensy bit jealous. Oh, screw it, I was plotting her death. (Okay, maybe not that much.) But I was wondering if she was trying to make a move on him until she stepped back quickly, as if she just realized we were uncomfortable about hugging him.

"Sorry," She said. Then, a few moments later, I broke the silence that had grown over the last few moments by asking what we were up against.

"Oh, just the immortal gods of fear and terror, and the god of who knows what. Or monster of who knows what. Or the master of who knows what. Here." Ben said. Picking me up above the crowd, he showed me the threat. In the center of the clearing, about ten yards away, surrounded by about a hundred demigods, but looking about as concerned as a lion in a large room with hunks of meat everywhere, where three men. The one on the right was a hulking, massive figure, with scars all over his ugly, brutish face. The one in the middle was smaller, with unruly blonde hair that went down unevenly to the top of his neck. He was holding an small, thin sword, with a leather grip. The man on the left was probably the one that creeped me out the most though. He was muttering words to his friends, and when he glanced out at the crowds, it was like he was thinking about how valuable our items were, and how he would take them. He was tall and lanky, with long, brown hair. But his eyes…

Okay, flashback here. I was at Olympus, meeting the gods, and I'd noticed a lot of the gods, had strange eyes, or at least different from human eyes. So I was looking around, and for some reason, Hermes eyes were the most interesting to me. So I stared at them for a while and then I began to realize what was so strange about them. They were a combination of every valuable stone or mineral or metal that I'd ever seen. Opals, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, gold, sapphire, topaz, pearls, aquamarine, amethyst, garnet, and lapis lazuli, and those were just the ones I recognized. I guess because he was the god of thieves. Hs kids back at the camp were obsessed with money. This guys eyes were like that except colder, like a layer of frost had been put over the stones. All of a sudden, the creepy looking guy, the one with the gem eyes, yelled, "Enough! We will attack now, and if we dont find her, then we can torture the information out of them." He said, gesturing at the crowd of demigods listening to every word he said.

Just then, Annabeth tensed up like she was about to be attacked. "Oh gods. Where's Piper?"  
"Who's Piper?" Ben and I asked at the exact same time.  
"We'll tell you later. She's in danger now." Percy said, and he had the same look in his eyes as Annabeth had. Worried, and tense.

Just then, the creepy dude faced the crowd.

"Piper McLean! Come forward so I can kill you. If you don't, I will kill each of the demigods in this crowd, _slowly_, until you come to your senses and give up." He bellowed.  
Everybody in the crowd started talking at once.

Then, the Mr. Creepy yelled again, "Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Autolycus, Master of boxing, Grandfather of Odysseus, and son of Hermes and Khione! And now, Piper McLean, I will humiliate you, just as you did to my mother!"


End file.
